


h

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the whole story is based in the regular wizarding world at hogwarts. it is a work-in-progress and will probably turn out completely shit





	h

**Author's Note:**

> mostly an introduction. and draco and harry hook up. i try to correct all spelling and grammatical errors, but i really cant bother when it comes to capitalisation and apostrophes. a

Chapter 1 - introduction

it was a pretty mundane day for the students at hogwarts. nothing out of the ordinary was going on, ron, hermione, and harry were all engaging in meaningless conversation with the occasional eye flickering over to draco, and back again. harry wasnt eating much and ron seemed quite worried about it, while hermione passed it off as "just an off day"  
"Hermione, its the quidditch final tomorrow, he's got to eat" ron exclaimed "let him do what he wants, i dont think missing a single meal will change a thing" replied hermione  
Harry was busy staring at the slytherin table, where everyone was suspiciously hunched over the table, exchanging whispers and occasionally snickering, while glaring at the hufflepuff table. Draco appeared uninterested, but the rest of the table either didnt notice or didnt care. hermione soon took notice of what harry was ogling and nudged ron as if to say "i bet those slytherins are up to something"  
ron gasped and said "i bet those slytherins are up to something"  
hermione rolled her eyes and pointed at draco  
"what is he doing?' she whispered  
"i dont know, but i suspect he's planning something." ron replied  
"i sure hope not; hes the most destructive of them all"  
Harry was ignoring all the chatter, but maintained a fixed stare at the group. Ron and Hermione shrugged off what he was doing, as he was known to stay quiet for days on end, then come up with brilliant ideas  
"lets hope this ones a good one" ron hinted  
soon all the students were clearing out, so ron, hermione, and harry followed suit. as the trio were about to enter gryffindor tower, harry broke out of his thinking to tell his friends  
"you go on ahead, i'll just hang around"  
Hermione and ron exchanged confused looks, but continued walking onwards, up the unsteady staircases. after a few minutes, harry stepped inside a closet, to be greeted by draco.  
"i thought you'd never come" draco whispered.  
instead of replying, harry handed draco a flask, containing a foul smelling liquid. While draco was consuming the mysterious liquid, harry handed him some spare  
gryffindor robes.  
"better be quick" harry told him, before briefly leaving, softly closing the door behind him. he quietly stepped up the stairs, leading to the gryffindor common room.  
a he whispered the password to the lady in the painting, he stepped into the gryffindor common room, where he was greeted by his friends.  
***  
Draco had almost instantly finished getting ready and left the closet. the mysterious liquid - polyjuice potion - had disguised him as one of the less popular hufflepuff first-years. he peeped through one of the cracks in the door and left the closet. he climbed up the stairss, reciting in his head the plans harry had aforementioned. when he reached the painting of the fat lady, he echoed the password that harry mentioned. the fat lady seemed skeptical of this unfamiliar face, but let him inside anyways, where draco bolted for the sleeping quarters. very few people noticed, but thankfully, harry was one of them. sensing the signal, harry gradually started acting sleepier and sleepier, until telling his friends he had to go to sleep. his friends just nodded while continuing playing a particularly intense game of wizards chess. harry walked tiredly into his sleeping area until he saw the hufflepuff first-year sitting on the foot of his bed. draco asked, worried, "are you completely sure you put up the silencing charms?"  
"100% sure." harry replied. he looked at his watch. "we've got about 5 minutes until the potion wears off."  
Harry started pulling all the curtains around him closed. two minutes before the due time, this random first-year had turned back into draco. harry started taking off his shoes and signalled for draco to do so too. soon both the boys were both down to their pants, however, harry started to hear people entering the room. harry pulled himself and draco under the covers, until the mob had quietened down. he pulled the sheets back down and slipped out of his pants, and draco followed suit. draco looked into harry's big, green eyes and nodded. draco put both his hands around the base of harry's cock and started to suck, starting from the head, gradually taking more in his mouth. harry moaned, but not loud enough. draco loved seeing harry like this but wanted harry really pleased, so se started going faster, still managing to take more cock in his mouth. harry started moaning loudly. draco got even faster and faster, and harry grabbled a huge fistful of his hair and pulled him faster. harry was sensing he was about to cum, so he opened his eyes and looked down at draco's head bobbing up and down on his dick. he came instantly and draco swallowed it all. draco knew what to do next. he crawled further up on the bed and stood on all fours. harry smiled and moved closer to him. he grabbed home lube from his personal drawer and  
smeared it all over draco's hole. harry slowly added one finger and draco winced, but really just wanted harry's dick inside him. harry pulled his finger in and out of draco's ass, before slowly adding a second digit. draco groaned. harry started twisting his fingers around, while pulling in and out, before adding a third finger, then doing what he did before. draco was begging so hard, harry thought he'd ought to quit teasing. he removed his fingers and slid in his cock. draco moaned. he started going faster, and harder. draco was crying out in pleasure and harry was pleased to see draco so pleased. harry reached his hand around and started stroking draco's dick, until draco quickly came into harry's hand. harry licked off all the cum from his hand and put it back on draco's waist. harry started speeding up even more, and eventually came inside draco.


End file.
